The Star of the Fleet
by jgracetheauthor
Summary: Leonard is stuck at home for Christmas - but then his classmates show up with a scheme to look for the legendary "Star of the Fleet" medal that they're convinced is hidden at his uncle's house!


The Star of the Fleet

or

Christmas Break

Leonard was grounded. And he didn't like it one bit. "If I wanted to sit around and mope," he complained to himself as he sat on his bed in the stark, chilly room, "I would have stayed at school. At least then I would have had good old Scotty with me."

He sighed. Already he missed Montgomery Scott, his best friend and partner in crime, and he'd only been here for three hours.

Whose idea had it been for him to spend his Christmas holiday at his uncle's, anyway? Just because his home was a thousand some odd miles south of the Academy and travel was expensive. Not that he would have been likely to stay out of trouble at home either, but at least he would have been around people he actually somewhat liked.

Moodily, he flipped a piece of metal with his thumb. And what if he had set fire to the kitchen? It had been an accident, for Pete's sake! His uncle Horatio didn't _really_ think that he had meant to do that, surely. He was just a mean old uncle who didn't like Leonard and never had.

"Fine Christmas it'll be," he moped, kicking the toe of his shoe against the floor. "No parents, no friends, no presents."

He wished Scotty were here. Or Jim. Heck, he'd even be secretly glad to see that infuriating Vulcan. He was that desperate.

A loud ringing of his uncle's doorbell startled, but didn't interest him. It was only one of his uncle's boring friends. He heard the door open.

"We're here to see McCoy," he heard a familiar voice say. He jumped up so fast he hit his head on the rafter above him.

"I'm McCoy," his uncle said. "What do you want?"

"No," came an even more familiar voice with a Scottish accent, "we mean young Leonard McCoy. From Starfleet Academy."

"We're schoolmates of his," the first voice said.

Jim and Scotty! They'd come to visit him! How nice. He cheered up immediately.

"You can go up and see him in his room," Uncle Horatio said, and closed the door.

Leonard excitedly heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and muffled voices speaking softly. Then there was a knock at his door.

"Coming!" He all but flew to the door and flung it open. "Jim! Scotty! So good to see you!" Grabbing Scotty's right hand in his right and Jim's left hand in his left, he shook both hands vigorously.

Jim's eyes twinkled, and he put a finger to his lips. "Mr. Scott, the map."

Scotty closed the door and pulled something out of his coat. A rolled up piece of yellowed paper, it looked like.

"What's that?" Leonard asked curiously.

Instead of answering, Jim ran to the window and opened and closed the blinds twice. Then he gave two low whistles and a rope was inexplicably tossed up through the window.

"Jim, what in the name of the Federation is going on here?"

Scotty patted him on the shoulder on his way to the bed. "You been doing alright since I last saw you, Doctor?"

"It's only been a few hours," Leonard reminded. "I haven't had time to get in that much trouble." He hastened to Scotty's side to help him unroll the large piece of paper.

Scotty looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, so I set fire to the kitchen. It wasn't that bad, the hole in the wall was only this big." He demonstrated by forming his arms into an "O." "And it was an accident!"

A broad grin broke out on Scotty's face, and he patted Leonard on the shoulder. "That's alright, laddie."

It grated on Leonard's nerves that Scotty wouldn't stop calling him "laddie." He was _not_ a "laddie," he was a full grown man (if a rather thin one) who was at least as old as Scotty himself, if not older. But he restrained himself, remembering how kind it was of Scotty to come relieve him of his boredom.

"Bones, I could use a hand over here," Jim called from the window.

_Everybody has to nickname me_, Leonard thought grumpily. Just because he was studying to be a Starfleet surgeon was no reason he should have to be called "Bones." But he went to help Jim.

His eyes widened at what he saw. Young Mr. Chekov, the youngest student at the Academy, was clutching onto the windowsill, and Jim was trying to pull him in.

"Jim what did you bring that kid along for?" he asked, grabbing hold of Chekov's other arm. The two of them tugged and heaved until they finally hoisted the kid over the sill and onto a heap on the floor.

"We needed all the help we can get, and he's pretty handy with old people," was Jim's enigmatic explanation. "They think he's cute, so he can usually distract them pretty well. It should work on your uncle."

"I'm not cute!" the Russian boy said indignantly. "I am a Starfleet cadet."

"First of all, I don't think cute will work on my uncle, and secondly, what in all the world is going on here?!"

"Mr. Kirk," Chekov said urgently, "there is one little thing that might interest you down there." He pointed out the window.

"What?" Jim looked out the window and let out a yell of frustration and dismay. "Mr. Spock, what are you doing here? Why do you always have to interfere with my plans?"

Groaning, Leonard looked down at the young Vulcan below. "You green-blooded fool, how dare you trespass on my uncle's property? I'll have you arrested, you inhuman…"

"No, no, don't do that," Jim hastened.

Spock called up to them. "I have told you before, I consider it my duty to keep my eye on you. Your frequent illogical…"

"Oh, shut up, I'll get you up here."

Lowering the rope while grumbling under his breath, Jim lugged the Vulcan up. "Just keep it quiet. We're busy."

"And keep the logic to a minimum on my property, you thinking-machine." Leonard was beginning to get annoyed. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Jim, Spock, and Chekov were making there way to where Scotty sat with his paper rolled out on the bed, and Leonard followed, shaking his head.

"Alright." Sitting on the bed beside Montgomery, Jim rubbed his hands together and pointed to the paper, which looked like a rather complex map. "Bones, you may not know it, but one of the greatest treasures in the history of mankind is somewhere on this property, and we are going to find it!"

Leonard stared at his friends. Scotty was examining the map, Chekov was grinning, and Spock was looking logical. He reached over and tapped Jim on the forehead. "You've finally gone cuckoo, Jim," he announced.

"Thank you for your diagnosis, Doctor." Not phased, Jim went back to explaining. "Now, I know you've all heard of the legend of Admiral Ready."

Of course, Leonard had heard of that. Being in Starfleet _and_ a medical cadet, he could hardly help knowing about it. "But that's just a legend, Jim. You don't believe…"

"I used to think so too, laddie," Scotty said with unusual excitement. "But Kirk says that…"

"I have it on reliable information that it's true."

"Vhat is the legend of Admiral Ready?" Chekov questioned.

"What information do you call 'reliable,' Jim?"

"Vhat is the legend of Admiral Ready?"

"He read it in a book," Scotty whispered. Leonard sighed. To Scotty, anything in a book was "reliable information."

"Kirk, vhat is the legend of Admiral Ready?"

It was Spock who finally answered the Russian boy's question. "Admiral Hannibal Ready. He started at the bottom of the ladder as the first Starfleet starship surgeon, and made his way up to become the most beloved commander in chief in Starfleet history."

"That's the legend? Vhere does the treasure come in?"

"Supposedly," Leonard explained, "as a Captain he saved the lives of his entire crew by his medical genius, and was promoted and awarded first and only Star of the Fleet medal. It was a pure gold six-point star with a silver Starfleet insignia set in the middle, and on the back, 'to the bright star of the fleet, for his outstanding, brave and selfless service.' Or something like that."

"Starfleet never again issued any such medals," Jim finished.

"But Jim, what makes you think the medal is here?" Leonard asked impatiently. "What would Uncle Horatio have to do with…"

"Loosen up, Bones." Jim clapped his friend on the shoulder heartily. "We gave up our Christmas at home to come keep you company and hunt treasure, the least you can do is come along."

"But if Uncle…"

"Don't worry, we have it all planned. Just follow my lead." Then Jim made some kind of secret sign to Chekov, who grinned, nodded, and slipped out of the room.

Another ring of the doorbell startled Leonard, but everyone else seemed to be expecting it. "That's your cue, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, sir." Scotty rolled the "map" up again and stood up. "Care to come along, Doctor?"

"Uh…" Leonard began a bit bewilderedly, but Jim nodded commandingly. "Go ahead, Bones. I have a job to do." He ran over to the window and began helping another cadet in - Hikaru Sulu, who had climbed up the tree. "Half of the Academy is going to be in here before the day's out," Leonard muttered to himself while following Scotty down the stairs.

When they reached the den, which sported a little brown ornament-covered bush that would have made Charlie Brown's tree turn up its nose, Leonard turned towards the front door. It was open, and his uncle stood talking to a bright young lady, who he recognized as young cadet Uhura from the Academy. "Sir," she was saying, "I know it's rather short notice, but I've just heard so much about your gardens, and I'd love to have a look…"

Scotty pulled the map out of his jacket again. "Is the kitchen this way?" he whispered, pointing to the right. Leonard nodded, and the two friends ducked in while Uncle Horatio's back was turned.

"How did Jim suck everybody into this crazy scheme, anyway?" Leonard asked as soon as they were safely inside.

"James Kirk has a way with people, Doctor. You know very well that if you'd been there, you would have been the first to join him."

This was so true that Leonard wanted to deny it, but he was distracted by the way Scotty's eyes were widening as he looked around the slightly blackened kitchen.

"I'm a bit lost, laddie…" he turned his map every which way. "Could you direct me to the basement?"

"Just please don't call me laddie," Leonard entreated, leading Scotty to the basement door.

Once inside, they found Chekov sitting there waiting for him.

"I thought you were supposed to distract my uncle?" Leonard asked as the boy handed them a flashlight.

"I'm plan B," the young Russian explained, hopping up to follow them through the tunnel. "They thought Miss Uhura vould be more effective."

"They were probably right," Leonard muttered, and held the flashlight in front of him.

"Alright. We're supposed to take the first left…" Scotty was talking more to himself than to them. "And then continue along until we come to an X on the floor."

"Don't tell me 'X marks the spot,'" Leonard whispered to Chekov.

"Oh no, it's far more complicated than that," Chekov reassured.

When they came to a large red X, Scotty stopped. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, Mr. Sulu, where are you?"

Leonard plucked at Scotty's sleeve. "What are you _doing_, Scotty? Sulu's not here, he's…"

At that moment, a key materialized at their feet. "Aha, I knew they wouldn't let me down!" Scotty knelt down to pick up the key and then spoke into his communicator. "All well, chief, Scott out."

"Alright, will somebody please explain this whole plan to me?" Leonard said exasperatedly as Scotty knelt down and fitted the key into a cleverly hidden keyhole in the middle of the X.

"There's a secret passagevay down there," Chekov explained. "Kirk figured out that ve could send mini brass probes into every room and vhen they found the key, Mr. Sulu could get its coordinates and beam it out, then beam it here to us. Ve don't know exactly vhat ve…"

"Okay, okay, I'm training to be a doctor, not a forensic analyst," Leonard protested, sorry he had asked. "But why would my uncle have the Star of the Fleet? He…"

Before he could say anything further, Scotty had turned the key in the lock and a circular panel dropped away beneath their shoes. With a collective yell, the three young men fell into the room below.

"There's a switch here somewhere that will light up the room," Scotty said hurriedly, taking out his precious map again. "Aha, right ahead of you, Doctor."

Leonard looked blankly ahead of him. All he saw was more dark room.

"No, no, sorry laddie, behind you I mean."

Leonard turned around and began feeling along the wall. "I don't feel anything."

Mr. Chekov's flashlight flipped on and the beam illuminated Leonard's hand. "Okay, I think I've got it." Flipping the switch, he squinted as bright lights came on above them.

"Right this way," Scotty murmured, leading the way down another short tunnel.

Leonard still wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming. "But if they got their hands on some of that transporter technology, why didn't they just beam us down here?" was his question to Chekov as they walked along.

"They are only able to beam little things. Nothing bigger than a breadbox. Thank goodness that key vasn't bigger than a breadbox."

Leonard shook his head, but before he had time to say anything else, they had arrived in a tiny room that just barely held all three of them.

"There should be a compartment in the wall in front of us," Scotty explained, "the Star is in there."

"That's it?" Leonard stepped forward incredulously. "You mean this whole time the Star has been underneath my uncle's basement?" He reached into the compartment eagerly, finally beginning to grow excited about the whole thing, now that he actually understood it.

"That's it, laddie," said Scotty excitedly, watching as Leonard pulled out a worn old box without so much as a lock.

"Vhat is it? Vhat is it?" Young Chekov was nearly bouncing up and down in his excitement.

Bringing the box out into the light, Leonard opened it, and the three peered inside.

It was completely empty.

"Yes, it's gone," said a voice from behind them. Clutching the box to his chest, Leonard whirled around, and Chekov stumbled out of his way. There stood his uncle Horatio, smiling slightly, holding a rather abashed looking Jim Kirk by the ear.

"Uncle Horatio," said Leonard falteringly.

His uncle laughed. "Do put the box away, Leonard my boy. It's worthless, and the Star is gone. Now come join your friends for a nice Christmas Eve snack.

"But… aren't you mad, sir?" Chekov questioned slowly.

"Mad? I should think not. I had supposed that Leonard would be after the Star sooner or later. I just didn't think he'd drag so many of his poor friends in it with him."

Leonard couldn't help wondering whether his uncle had gotten the idea that it was all his plan, or if Jim had put it into his head. But that didn't matter. It was enough for now that his uncle wasn't upset with them.

"But, sir," said Chekov a bit disappointedly, taking the beloved map from Scotty, "vhere is the Star now?"

"I gave it away."

"Why?" Jim dared to ask.

"Because I found someone who needed it more than I did. Yes, Leonard, it belonged to me," he said, apparently knowing that Leonard was surprised at the fact. "I have my own little secrets, you know. It just so happens that Admiral Ready was your great-great grandfather."

Jim and Chekov looked at Leonard with a new respect in their eyes, and Scotty beamed proudly at his best friend.

"Why do you think I wanted you to be a Starfleet surgeon?" smiled Uncle Horatio. "But I think after all that treasure hunting, you all need a little hot chocolate, that's what.  
After all that work you deserve something. Leonard, I've invited your roguish friends to spend Christmas Eve with us… I hope you won't mind."

Leonard didn't mind.

That evening, Jim played the crotchety old piano in the corner while Miss Uhura and Chekov sang a duet, Spock strummed along on his lyre, and Sulu danced a jig. Scotty and Leonard sat together by the fire, drinking coffee.

"Didn't turn out to be such a bad Christmas break after all, did it, Doctor?" Scotty asked, sipping his drink.

Leonard had to admit it hadn't. "Thanks to you all, Scotty."

"Well, what are friends for?" smiled the Scotsman.

"Leonard," he heard his uncle calling.

"Coming, Uncle. I'll be right back, Scotty."

Leaving his chair, Leonard hurried out to where his uncle stood just inside the damaged kitchen. "Leonard, there's a reason I asked you to come here for your break."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know we haven't gotten to be together a whole lot as you were growing up, but - I've always been interested in you, boy. Your parents named you after me, and then you got into Starfleet to be a doctor like your great-great grandfather - something I always wanted to do. I guess I just wanted to get to know you a little."

"I guess you got the chance," Leonard said ruefully, looking at the charred hole in the wall.

His uncle laughed again. "Don't worry about the kitchen. It can be repaired. And I've quite enjoyed your friends too. They are a loyal bunch."

"That they are, sir."

"Well, that's not why I called you in here."

Leonard looked curiously at the box his uncle pulled from behind his back. "Oh?"

"I wanted to go ahead and give you your Christmas present early, so you can show your friends."

He handed the little box to Leonard with another, "Merry Christmas, my boy," and watched as Leonard opened it.

Though not entirely shocked, he was beyond delighted to see the beautiful, famed, Star of the Fleet laying in the bottom.

"Uncle," he said, taking it out and letting it catch the light, "are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"Of course. What good is it doing anybody lying down in the basement? Keep it, son. Wear it to parties and whatever. I want you to have it."

Leonard smiled and clasped the medal tight. "Thank you, Uncle." Then he gave a slight sigh.

"What is it?" asked Uncle Horatio.

"Oh," he explained, "I just wish there were about half a dozen more."

"Why on earth?"

"Because I wish Scotty had one - he's my best friend, and I wish I could give it to him. But then Jim sets so much stock by it, and after all he's the one who's really the leader of the bunch. And of course that Spook fellow thinks he has to have everything that Jim has, so he'd need one, and that little Chekov fellow would get jealous, and…"

Smiling again, his uncle shook his head. "Just keep it for now, Leonard. And try to be as good a man as your great-great grandfather was, and you'll make me proud."

A smile was enough to thank his uncle one last time, and then Leonard ran out into the den again, waving his clenched fist in the air. "Hey Scotty, Jim, look what I've got!"

Left alone in the well-baked kitchen, Uncle Horatio laughed. "That boy is going to go far in life," he nodded, then with a sigh, he turned to look at the disaster around him. "That is, if he can ever learn to stay out of trouble. But I expect those friends of his will help him out."

And they did.


End file.
